CORRA, SNAPE! CORRA!
by Viviane Azevedo
Summary: E se Hogwarts inteira se apaixonasse por Snape, como seria o mundo dos bruxos?
1. A Missão

**CORRA, SNAPE! CORRA!**

CAPÍTULO 1 – A MISSÃO

Sentiu nas faces o calor do sol que atravessava o Salão Principal. Uma bela manhã de Sábado. O estômago revirou. Não sabia se por causa da fome ou da idéia de alunos felizes correndo e aprontando em Hogsmeade. Provavelmente era por causa das duas coisas.

Arrancou um bom naco do bacon que estava no seu prato e mastigou sem vontade. Aqueles óculos em meia lua estavam lá de novo, pairando e o observando. Tinha certeza que não tardaria muito até ser chamado pelo diretor e sua folga seria arruinada. E estava certo, sentiu a mão enrugada em seu ombro assim que havia pensado.

- Severo, meu caro, está uma linda manhã de sol não acha?

Engoliu o restante da comida e disse que sim, era o que presumia. O velho lhe sorriu bondoso. E essa era uma das coisas que mais odiava. Toda essa cara de misericórdia e piedade que ele lhe transmitia. Não era digno de pena por apenas querer tomar seu café da manhã em paz e aproveitar sua folga tão merecida. Mas certamente presentia que daquela conversa sairia um pedido.

O velho tomou um lugar ao seu lado ,continuava sorrindo.

- O que fará na sua folga? Presumo que queira apreciar essa linda manhã de sábado...

Snape pensou na resposta que deveria dar, se falasse que estava ocupado talvez o favor fosse realmente importante. Ou poderia acontecer o contrário falar que estava livre e ser obrigado a fazer alguma coisa absurda. Da última vez foi convidado a tomar chá com os demais professores em uma festinha particular de Dumbledore no Natal.

- Pretendo ficar em meu escritório lendo, comprei a nova edição da revista Poções Hoje. Um bom artigo sobre novos métodos de extração de bezoar. Realmente interessante!

Dumbledore o examinou atentamente, e realmente pareceu convencido que aquele tipo de coisa era o que Snape realmente achava interessante para uma bela manhã como aquela. Tornou a sorrir, enquanto enrolava a ponta da barba com os dedos. Respirou fundo e olhou intrigado mais uma vez para o professor de Poções que estava sentado do seu lado pegando mais uma vez um bom naco de comida e engolindo sem ao menos sentir o gosto da comida.

- Vou lhe poupar tempo e ser sincero, Severo. Acho fascinante sua sede para o conhecimento, é uma grande qualidade em uma pessoa. Mas a vida não é apenas livros, caldeirões, frascos com substâncias horríveis... Por que não dá um pulo em Hogsmeade?Saia um pouco! Tome um ar. Veja outras pessoas... Outro dia Rosmerta deixou escapar em uma agradável conversa que você não aparece muito no Três Vassouras.

Engoliu seco e por alguns segundos a imagem de Madame Rosmerta surgiu em sua cabeça. Por pouco não soltou um sorriso. Tomou um bom gole de água e olhou de novo para o diretor que continuava ali o olhando.

- Desculpe-me Professor, mas eu realmente preciso ler esse artigo. Um bom professor deve se manter sempre atualizado. Com licença, mas já terminei e estarei em meu escritório.

Sentiu a mão de Dumbledore segurando seu braço. Sabia que não ficaria livre tão fácil.

- Em todo caso Severo, creio que não se importaria em dar um pulinho até o vilarejo por mim, não?Uma encomenda me espera no Três Vassouras... Iria se não fossem essas dores nas articulações. Velhice, talvez você um dia passe pelo mesmo.

Snape sabia que era mentira, ontem mesmo tinha visto Dumbledore subir com muita agilidade as escadas de seu escritório. Talvez até mais agilidade do que ele. Alguma coisa ele havia de querer. Pensou se deveria perguntar ou seria indiscrição demais.

E no mais se era encomenda importante por que ele não pedira para ser entregue no próprio castelo diretamente em seu gabinete?Era no mínimo estranho. De tantas pessoas ali de confiança Dumbledore tinha que escolher justamente ele? Era perseguição só podia. Que perigo havia em pegar um pacote no vilarejo e trazer de volta ao castelo? Até Longbottom faria isso sem muitos problemas.

Na cabeça um turbilhão de idéias. Várias possibilidades se abriam em questões de segundos. Talvez fosse um serviço de extrema confiança, a encomenda poderia ser algo que somente ele sabia lidar. Talvez o diretor quisesse mantê-lo longe de seu escritório para revirar suas coisas a procura de algo suspeito. Nesse caso deveria mesmo se preocupar. Ou ainda era apenas um pedido descompromissado e ele era o primeiro que tinha aparecido em seu caminho naquela manhã.

- E então Severo? O que me diz?

Snape ainda não tinha tomado uma decisão, sua cabeça tinha as mais variadas teorias sobre o pedido de Dumbledore. E no mais queria distância daquelas pestes. Já bastava ter que lecionar, e dar detenções a torto e a direito àqueles cabeças de vento.

- Muito obrigado Severo. Sabia que aceitaria um simples pedido de um velho. – disse sorrindo e assoviando enquanto saía.

Aturdido voltou para o escritório, sem se lembrar quando tinha dito que aceitava a missão. Dumbledore era de fato um homem muito persuasivo quando queria. Abriu um vasto sorriso. "Quer dizer que Rosmerta sente falta da minha presença... quem diria...".

Com o ego inflado, abriu um armário e tirou um pequeno frasco empoeirado onde mal se podia ler o rótulo. Talvez devesse caprichar na barba e passar colônia... Mal também não faria.


	2. O Pacote Misterioso

CAPÍTULO 2 - O PACOTE MISTERIOSO

Hogsmeade parecia à mesma coisa de sempre. Sol brilhando no céu anil. Muitas pessoas. Hordas de alunos mal educados correndo pra todos os lados sem a orientação de um adulto sério. Começa a se arrepender de ter pisado ali. Os olhares caíam sobre ele. Era a última coisa que queria numa manhã daquelas: estar perto de tantos alunos,.

Decidiu resolver o problema o quanto antes e assim ficaria livre para voltar ao castelo e fazer o que bem entendesse em seu escritório. Até mesmo ler aquele artigo sobre o bezoar. Entrou no Três Vassouras e pediu um uísque. Estava em missão, mas o que? Era sua folga, um homem tem o direito de fazer o que bem entender em suas folgas. Mesmo que seja beber uísque de manhã. Sentiu um cutucão no ombro e uma voz irritante e esganiçada:

- Hey Tio... Sabe eu sou menor de idade, você poderia comprar um pouco de uísque de fogo pra mim?

Snape olhou por sob os ombros um aluno do primeiro ano,Lufa-Lufa.

- Tio é a p...

O garoto saiu antes de ouvir o restante da frase que ecoou no recinto num daqueles momentos de silêncio indesejado.

Olhou de relance para Rosmerta no balcão enquanto sorvia um gole do líquido. Certo que não era a mulher dos seus sonhos, mas também não era de toda feia, comparando com o restante que havia disponível no lugar. Um bando de velhas com dentes sujos (quando ainda tinham dentes), senhoras casadas e o restante em sua maioria alunas E a última coisa que queria era ser acusado de pedofilia. Traidor já era uma grande acusação pra agüentar por agora.

E no mais não tinha tanta sorte com o sexo oposto ultimamente, considerando que a maioria estava morta ou presa, ou pior casada com outro. Realmente isso não era sorte. Deu mais uma espiada no balcão e viu que Madame Rosmerta também o olhava. Interiormente Snape pensava que ela não tinha muita escolha, afinal quem poderia resistir a ele? Tomou o restante do uísque, e retirou algumas moedas para o pagamento, enquanto pensava como deveria se aproximar da mulher. Não que ele iria pedi-la em casamento, e tampouco ela fosse uma donzela a espera do seu príncipe. Mas em todo caso tinha que ter um pouco de tato e ser discreto.

- Bom dia... – disse tentando encontrar um tom de voz adequado e tentando não jogar nenhuma cantada barata pra cima de Rosmerta, mas foi logo interrompido.

- O Professor Dumbledore disse mesmo que viria. Aqui está o pacote! – respondeu rápida, talvez imaginando as intenções de Snape.

Com um largo sorriso, Madame Rosmerta entregou um pequeno pacote embrulhado em papel pardo um tanto quanto encardido. Contrariado Snape pegou o pacote e sem nem dizer obrigado saiu do local.

- E pensar que eu... Quase... Argh!E rosmerta se fazendo de difícil... Desde quando aquela mulher é difícil?

Não tinha coragem de dizer nem pra si mesmo o que teria feito há quase dois segundos atrás. Tinha sido realmente um idiota de pensar em bancar o Don Juan, coisa que estava bem longe de ser. Desviou esses pensamentos rápido, era realmente embaraçoso lembrar que pensara em investir numa simples dona de bar de um vilarejo. Patético.

Agora era o embrulho que chamava sua atenção. O que haveria de ter ali? O pacote era pequeno e leve. Resolveu ir andando para ter mais tempo de investigar o embrulho. Afinal depois que entrasse no castelo o pacote iria para a mão do dono. Procurou o remetente, algum endereço ou pista do que poderia ser aquilo. E nada encontrou. Curioso.

Ao ver que alguns alunos o encaravam apertou o passo. Empunhou a varinha com rapidez e se fez invisível em um piscar de olhos. Com nojo viu Potter e seus amiguinhos estúpidos. Ele parecia aturdido com seu sumiço.

- Aposto que Snape está tramando algo. Vocês viram aquele pacote? Aposto que deve ser algo que Voldemort mandou levar para Hogwarts. E agora perdemos a pista...

Teve a vaga sensação que Hermione Granger percebeu sua presença ali, pois os olhos dela não saiam de cima dele. A garota olhava intrigada em sua direção, mordendo o lábio com força, com a testa levemente franzida, provavelmente pensando alguma frase o suficientemente inteligente para defender o professor, como sempre fazia.

- De novo Harry? Dumbledore confia em Snape e isso é o suficiente! Por favor, podemos voltar? Não terminamos nem nossas cervejas amanteigadas. Será que podemos ficar um dia sem nos preocuparmos com seja lá o que for que o professor Snape está fazendo?

A garota tinha dado grande ênfase à palavra professor, como se quisesse dar uma pista da presença de Snape.

- Ele queria ser visto. Ele passa quase que pulando e segurando um cartaz com luzes piscando escrito: Hey olhem!Eu tenho um pacote e estou levando para o castelo. Tralalá. Impeçam-me! – disse Rony com uma péssima imitação da voz de Snape e com a qual somente Harry riu.

Snape teve vontade de se revelar naquele instante e matar os três. Talvez não a garota, afinal ela tinha um olhar de censura pra cima do pequeno "ferrugem" e do "salvador do dia". Assim que viu os garotos se distanciando, aparatou ainda invisível para os portões do castelo.

- Aquela Granger... Se não fosse "Sangue Ruim", minha aluna, tão nova e desse um jeito naquele cabelo... Talvez... AH! Que diabos estou dizendo? Devo estar desesperado para pensar em uma coisa dessas... Daqui a pouco considero até a hipótese de aceitar aquele chá com aquela desvairada da Trewlaney.

Parecia haver uma multidão na sua cabeça discutindo sobre a sua sanidade mental. Tomara sol demais na cabeça. Só pode. A cabeça de novo se encheu dos mais variados pensamentos, que iam desde "Que será que comerei no almoço?"; "Será que Narcisa se sentia solitária sem Lúcio?" a "Por que eu ainda estou solteiro? Eu sou um ótimo partido... Todos deveriam me amar!".

E nessa hora lembrou-se que ainda estava invisível e uma carruagem apressada chocou-se contra ele. Em cheio.


	3. Problemas na Enfermaria

CAPÍTULO 3 – PROBLEMAS NA ENFERMARIA

Abriu os olhos. A cabeça rodava. Tentou se lembrar do que havia acontecido, mas as lembranças eram vagas demais. Dumbledore estava sentado do seu lado. Procurou o relógio e viu que não passava das dez da manhã. Respirou aliviado. Sentia que havia décadas que estava ali desacordado.

- Estou aliviado que acordou finalmente Severo. Está assim desde sábado.

Arregalou os olhos sem entender.

- Sábado?Que dia é hoje? – a cabeça ainda doía muito.

- Segunda. Estava considerando substituí-lo esta tarde, ou adiar as suas aulas para outros dias. Você parece confuso, e com razão. Você foi atingido por uma carruagem bem em cheio. Quebrou os dois braços, e teve uma séria lesão na cabeça. Por sorte a menina Granger suspeitou que você estivesse ali. Sabe, você estava invisível, sabe-se lá por quê... -deu uma pausa demorada como se criticasse silenciosamente tamanha burrice do ato - Foi uma lesão grave. Tive trabalho para carregá-lo até aqui. Um regime não lhe faria mal.

Era o que lhe faltava. Devia seu pronto atendimento àquela menina arrogante, e ainda tinha passado a vergonha de ser carregado desacordado até a enfermaria. Poderia ter algo pior do que isso no momento?

Como se lesse seus pensamentos, Dumbledore voltou a falar.

- Queria lhe falar Severo, sobre o conteúdo daquele pacote... Receio que por uma estranha coincidência de fatores as coisas talvez fiquem um pouco pior.

- Que coincidência? – desacreditando que as coisas ficassem piores na verdade.

O velho ajeitou os óculos na ponta do nariz torto, tomou um pouco de ar como se estivesse pensado num jeito fácil de explicar a situação. Estendeu um prato com um caldo escuro na direção de Snape, mas este não parecia tentado a comer de forma alguma o que lhe era oferecido.

- Por motivos que prefiro guardar para mim, espero que entenda. Encomendei uma poção. Sei que deve estar pensado o porquê de não pegar do estoque da escola, ou lhe pedir emprestado os ingredientes e preparar eu mesmo. Mas como lhe disse, queria manter segredo da coisa. Então preferi encomendar de uma lojinha e deixar o endereço dos Três Vassouras. Infelizmente eles não fazem entrega via coruja. Vai entender... Não é?

- É... - disse sem pensar.

- Como falava, parece que ao ser atingido o pacote explodiu em seu peito. - estendeu para Snape um pergaminho onde havia aquela característica caligrafia inclinada e apertada. - Leia e veja com seus próprios olhos a receita da poção

Snape leu e releu o papel várias vezes sem encontrar nada de alarmante, a não ser a própria poção em si e sua função. Teve que segurar o riso, e entedia por completo o porquê de tamanho sigilo. Sempre tinha desconfiado das inúmeras reuniões convocadas por Dumbledore cuja única convidada era a vice-diretora da escola. Novamente teve de segurar o riso.

- Não é de bom tom rir Severo, acho que sabe disso. E espero que guarde essa informação somente para você.

- Certamente que sim, senhor. - disse respirando fundo e tentando fechar a mente de novo.

- Acho que também vai entender a gravidade da situação como bom professor atualizado de Poções que é. - disse com certa ironia na voz. - Pois bem a julgar pelo estado em que chegou aqui presumo que em sua breve passagem pelo Três Vassouras tenha ingerido alguma substância alcoólica não?

Snape teve vontade de dizer que era óbvio que sim, afinal, quem agüenta suportar um bando de crianças e adolescentes desgovernados sem estar alcoolizado? Mas apenas acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça. E Dumbledore continuou no mesmo tom:

- E a julgar pelo seu cheiro, teria passado uma colônia, não?E devo dizer que das vagabundas. Não me diga que não lhe pagamos o suficiente para comprar algo de boa qualidade, Severo!

Teve vontade de esganar o homem que o fitava com condescendência. Mas logo as peças se juntaram na sua cabeça; aqueles ingredientes em contato com tanto álcool, tanto do uísque quanto da colônia, que tinha que admitir era das bem vagabundas, não era uma boa coisa. Um sentimento de pânico tomou conta de Snape, que se julgou com certeza, o homem mais azarado da face da Terra.

Uma simples poção para revigorar as forças, para fins que ele nem queria pensar que Dumbledore estava usando, com o acréscimo de tanto álcool, se tornava a Poção do Desejo, que concedia a quem tomasse a realização do último pensamento em realidade. E para seu tremendo azar, desperdiçou com um pensamento de que ele deveria ser amado e desejado por todos. Deveria ter pensado em algo do tipo: "Quero que o Potter amanheça morto!". Sem dúvida um pensamento mais útil.

O lado bom da coisa é que finalmente sairia da seca, mas o lado ruim da coisa... Na verdade não conseguia pensar num lado muito ruim de conseguir a mulher que quisesse sem nem precisar abrir a boca e falar mentiras demais.

- Mas... Por que o senhor ainda não foi afetado? – disse um Snape curioso. – O efeito dura em média 3 dias...

- Por sorte, minha gripe continua muito bem e obrigado. Nariz entupido, para o meu bem. O efeito deve estar mais brando, então acho que não fará nenhum mal se Madame Pomfrey vir para lhe dar alta, não é?Talvez possa até dar aulas hoje à tarde. A Poção do Desejo, Severo é muito perigosa, acho que sabe. Então por favor, se observar que seus efeitos não o abrandaram, não duvide que é melhor ficar trancado em seu escritório alguns dias.

Falando isso, Dumbledore se despediu e saiu pela porta deixando um Snape quase rindo, coisa bem rara de se ver. Claro, que talvez tivesse algumas conseqüências, natural que sim. A pior coisa que poderia acontecer em sua opinião era o efeito da poção acabar antes de sair da enfermaria. E isso sim seria uma tragédia.

Fez menção de se levantar da cama e fugir o quanto antes daquela enfermaria, afinal, os braços já estavam inteiros e não havia motivo físico pra ficar deitado ali, mas foi interrompido pela chegada de Madame Pomfrey que trazia consigo uma bacia fumegante.

- Está melhor professor?Como vão os braços?A cabeça dói menos?

Snape teve a impressão de ver as bochechas daquela senhora ficarem rosadas e de ter visto um excesso de carmim na boca também..Piscou os olhos.Não era ilusão de ótica aquela mão enrugada acariciando sua face.Não era nenhum expert em medicina bruxa, mas teve certeza que ficar alisando a cara de um paciente não tinha nada relacionado .

E com certeza ela tentar abrir sua casaca não era nenhum tipo de tratamento revolucionário!Sem pensar duas vezes, Severo empurrou madame Pomfrey que parecia chocada com seu comportamento, mas ainda assim, deu uma piscadela e disse:

- Então é assim que gosta das coisas... Seu rústico! – disse soltando risadinhas histéricas.

Na mesma hora soube que não devia ficar mais nem um segundo ali, para o seu próprio bem.

- Petrificus Totalus!

Só teve tempo de escutar o baque da cabeça de Madame Pomfrey no chão e sair apressado da enfermaria.

- Colloportus!

Recostou a cabeça no batente respirando aliviado, mas definitivamente o efeito da poção não tinha se tornado mais brando. E com certeza, começou a pensar nos contras daquela poção.


	4. Enfim Sós

CAPÍTULO 4 – ENFIM SÓS 

Respirou aliviado ao ver que a porta estava bem trancada. Arrumou o colarinho e se virou dando de cara com Filch. Quase vomitou ao ver o homem cuspindo em sua mão e alisando os cabelos.

- Professor... Acho que tenho algo que o senhor gostaria de ver...

- Eu duvido muito! - respondeu prontamente.

Snape mal podia acreditar no que estava vendo, uma das últimas coisas que queria ver em sua vida era um Filch da vida praticamente se jogando pra cima dele. Ficou na dúvida se o argumento auto defesa o ajudaria se lançasse uma Maldição Imperdoável em Filch. Por via das dúvidas, resolveu as coisas do modo mais simples que tinha aprendido com o pai: um belo soco certeiro no nariz do inimigo.

Apertou o passo. Tinha que chegar o quanto antes em um lugar seguro. Provavelmente o caminho até seu escritório nas masmorras devia estar lotado de alunos. Escutou vozes no corredor gritando histericamente seu nome. Snape agora não andava, corria, e como corria. Chocou-se contra algo, que logo percebeu ser Hagrid. O homem tinha nas mãos um ramalhete de flores do campo, e vestia um terno com cheiro forte de mofo. Parecia um tanto corado também.

- Olá Professor Snape!Lindo dia hoje não... – Hagrid parecia sem jeito e mantinha os olhos fixos no chão, onde traçava um arco com os pés inquietos. - Eu... Sabe, eu nunca fiz isso antes... Mas eu bem... Eu acho... Que... Hum... São pra você.

Sutil como um trasgo Hagrid empurrou as flores para Snape um tanto quanto incrédulo. Hagrid parecia uma garotinha, exceto pelo fato de ser um gigante barbudo.

Estava encurralado. De um lado um bando de garotas histéricas correndo e do outro um projeto de trasgo em forma humana. Tentou correr, mas Hagrid segurou com força seu braço. Retirou a varinha e apontou para a cara do homem que os segurava.

- Estu...

Uma mão segurou Snape e o interrompeu. Virou a cabeça furioso e viu dois olhos azuis o encarando firmemente.

- Venha comigo Severo.

Snape seguiu Dumbledore de má vontade e viu de longe Hagrid dando um tchauzinho animado e as alunas rindo baixinho e apontando pra ele.

- Desse jeito vai imobilizar a escola inteira, Severo!Acho que pedi para ir diretamente para seu escritório, não?

- Era o que eu pretendia fazer, mas estava sendo cortejado, sabe? – disse em tom irônico.

- Por mais que eu ache sua situação um tanto quanto embaraçosa, meu caro Severo, não posso fazer muito, não é? – os olhinhos apertados atrás dos óculos de meia-lua – Volto a sugerir que encontre um caminho seguro para seu escritório e passe o resto do dia lá. Providenciaremos um substituto para suas aulas.

Snape não suportava a idéia de perder um dia sem a chance de torturar alunos indefesos e ser muito bem pago para isso. Foram precisos diversos argumentos pra demovê-lo da idéia de continuar normalmente com suas aulas.

Saiu irritado do escritório de Dumbledore ao mesmo tempo que olhava nervosamente para os lados,não queria mais nenhum bando de alunas o perseguindo,até porque bonitas elas não eram.Caminhava com cautela pelos corredores em direção a seu escritório quando ouviu novamente passos pesados vindo em sua direção.

Revirou os olhos ao perceber que o grupo de alunas do primeiro ano da Grifinória o tinham avistado. Conseguiu esconder-se atrás de uma pilastra quando sentiu uma mão em seu ombro. Olhou por sob os ombros e viu que se tratava de uma mão feminina.

- Granger??? – disse Snape espantado.

As alunas tinham visto seu esconderijo e agora corriam em seu encalço. Algum observador de fora poderia até pensar que alguma celebridade adolescente transitava entre Hogwarts, tamanho era o alvoroço.

- Acho que vai precisar de ajuda professor.

Hermione puxou o homem pela mão e o empurrou por uma porta escondida. O lugar extremamente sujo parecia um armário de vassouras. Snape pressentiu que saíra de uma enrascada para outra igual ou até pior. Sentiu um desejo enorme de estuporar a menina. Mas sabia que era amiga de Potter, e uma atitude do tipo causaria certa tensão entre ele e o diretor. A menina ainda estava parada diante dele, os dois em silêncio mortal. Não agradeceu Hermione, não tinha a mínima vontade de falar, apenas sair dali.

O silêncio apenas tornava a situação muito mais incomoda. Seria bem melhor se a menina pulasse em cima dele logo, assim ele correria e ficaria livre da situação de uma vez. Mas Hermione não movia um único milímetro. Teve um lampejo de esperança, talvez ela estivesse imune ou o efeito daquela poção maldita teria acabado. Achou que deveria quebrar o gelo.

- Se me dá licença, Granger, não posso ficar o dia todo admirando a beleza de um armário de vassouras.

A garota bloqueou sua saída.

- O que quer?Se estiver esperando cinco milhões de pontos para Grifinória ou algo do tipo pode esquecer.

Novamente Hermione barrou a saída do professor. Snape franziu a testa ao ver que a garota o empurrava com força contra as prateleiras no fundo do armário. Segurou com força a varinha esperando a hora certa para o ataque.

Hermione empunhou a varinha e agora a apontava diretamente para seu nariz. Com uma destreza que impressionou Snape, a garota com apenas um movimento de varinha abriu todos os botões de seu casaco.

Snape engoliu seco sem saber como agir diante da situação. Um conflito entre instinto natural de homem e a consciência começava a ser travado na cabeça dele. O fato é que havia uma mulher bonita na frente dele simplesmente se jogando, mas por outro lado era menor de idade e sua aluna.

Puxou com força seus cabelos trazendo seu rosto para mais perto. As bocas se aproximando. Snape deu um longo suspiro e murmurou:

- Vou me arrepender disso pelo resto da minha vida... Immobilus.

Empurrou Hermione para o lado, passou pela porta e tornou a correr em direção as masmorras.

Ainda não conseguia acreditar no que tinha feito, simplesmente tinha dispensado talvez a única mulher bonita da escola. Tudo bem que pra ele não era um exemplar de beleza feminina excepcional, as considerando o que tinha disponível naquela escola a Granger era quase uma Miss Universo.

Agora só tinha que conseguir passar pelos sonserinos e finalmente ficar quieto dentro de seu escritório. Os corredores pareciam vazios, muito suspeito. O estômago começava a doer, tinha perdido totalmente a noção das horas.

Aproveitou os corredores vazios e correu mais uma vez chegando à porta de seu escritório. Agora só bastava se trancar ali e esperar todo aquele inferno acabar. Rapidamente passou pela porta e a trancou. Respirou aliviado.

A sala estava escura e fedia a bebida barata.

- Lumus!

Olhou espantado para Minerva McGonagall, esparramada em um divã a sua espera.

- Olá Severo... Nox!

XXX

NOTAS E AGRADECIMENTOS

Claramente os personagens não são meus, eu não quero e provavelmente nem vou conseguir ganhar qualquer dinheiro com eles. Meus agradecimentos sinceros ao Luís Eduardo pelo incentivo sem limites e por ter sido o beta dos dois primeiros capítulos.

Á minha amiga Cammy, que salvou o dia e prontamente atendeu meu pedido para ser a beta dos demais capítulos. A Amanda pela sua sempre sincera opinião. A Lucinha e a Carol, pelas idéias fantásticas e criativas, principalmente a Lucinha por ter apresentado a mim duas músicas do Ultraje a Rigor que embalaram a escrita dos últimos capítulos; Eu Me Amo e Todo Mundo Gosta de Mim.

E claro agradeço aos meus pais por terem investido anos na minha educação e peço desculpas por retribuir escrevendo fics. Eu juro que eu vou arrumar um emprego ao invés de ficar na frente do computador digitando. Mamãe odeia meus shippers.

Por último agradeço a todo mundo que teve paciência de ler isso tudo. Sei que a fic ficou extremamente curta, mas eu acho que o pobre Snape sofreu demais e eu tive que parar antes de criar uma personagem totalmente Mary Sue baseada em minha pessoa para entrar na caça ao morcego das masmorras também.

As reviews me fizeram extremamente feliz, de verdade. Não esperava esse tipo de coisa e achei que teria que obrigar todos os meus amigos a lerem isso aqui antes de receber uma crítica sequer. Continuem acompanhando para ver o que deve sair no próximo ócio criativo.

XXX


	5. O Começo do Fim

N/A: Atendendo a pedidos eu resolvi escrever um final melhor para a fic.Obrigada a todos pelas reviews e mensagens.É ninguém levou a sério meu blábláblá sobre inspiração em estética de livro para deixar o final em aberto.Eu sabia que não ia colar.Deixo com vocês o último,é porque esse vai ser o último MESMO,capítulo da fic.

Beijos.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

CAPÍTULO 5 –O COMEÇO DO FIM

Snape levou a mão à maçaneta desesperadamente ao ver McGonagall o encarando. A mulher tinha um brilho estranho nos olhos e parecia muito mal maquiada,não que ele entendesse muito do assunto.

- Achei que não chegaria nunca Severo.

Sentiu um arrepio na coluna ao ver a velha senhora pronunciando com languidez seu nome de batismo. Tinha sido relativamente fácil fugir de pessoas com quase nenhuma aptidão mágica, mas lidar com a chefe da Grifinória seria bem mais complicado.

Uma forte dor no estômago. Sentiu que ia por tudo pra fora. Precisava pensar rápido em uma maneira de sair dali. Tentou parecer mais calmo do que realmente estava.

- Por que não se senta aqui comigo Severo?

Precisava desesperadamente ganhar tempo. Sentou-se ao lado da bruxa apreensivo.

- Acho que teve um dia muito estressante querido, não foi?

A sobrancelha de Snape se ergueu ao ver que a bruxa colocava as mãos em seu ombro e o massageava. Precisava ganhar tempo enquanto pensava em como sair daquela situação. Várias azarações passaram por sua cabeça.

- Sim, professora foi...

- Professora?Ah pra que tanto formalismo? Pode me chamar de Minerva, meu anjo.

Snape começou a tossir descontroladamente. Talvez estivesse alucinando. Anjo?Nem nas mais bizarras fantasias ele poderia ser chamado daquele jeito.Tentou disfarçar,e se esforçou ao máximo para conseguir dizer o nome da mulher em um meio sorriso muito forçado e canastrão. Ela parecia ter apreciado.

A cada movimento de Minerva, Snape sentia um calafrio na espinha. Era como se um dementador estivesse ali pronto a beijá-lo. As mãos enrugadas tentavam afrouxar seu colarinho desesperadamente. Ele empurrou as mãos para longe.

- Eu acho que não... Bom... Eu não sei como dizer isso, mas eu... Eu sou gay.

Minerva deu um pulo pra trás assustada. E o próprio Snape parecia chocado com o que tinha acabado de dizer. Não tinha pensado bem nas conseqüências do ato. Porque, logicamente, quando aquilo tudo passasse os boatos iam se espalhar.

- Você tem certeza disso? Você sempre pareceu tão másculo com aqueles caldeirões... – falava Minerva desapontada.

- Absoluta. Eu sou gay. Muito gay. Gay além dos limites. – Snape até tentou afinar um pouco a voz, mas a tentativa só soou como um adolescente mudando de voz.

- Sinto muito querido... Talvez... Você teria um vinho?Sabe, preciso acalmar os nervos.

"Ah sim, vinho... claro... era mais fácil ter fingido que iria buscar uma bebida em sua adega e ter pulado a janela rumo à liberdade." A voz em sua cabeça não se calava.

Snape se levantou depressa e se dirigiu até a porta do banheiro. Enquanto ouvia Minerva dizendo que sua boca era um tumulo e ele podia desabafar com ela. O homem não sabia o que era pior: o abuso sexual geriátrico, ou, virar amiguinho intima de McGonagall.

A mulher não se calava?Tinha que ficar perguntando se ele tinha contado a seus pais, se Alvo sabia.

- Bom, Alvo sempre sabe de tudo, né? – a voz tentando não sair áspera sem sucesso – "Pensa Snape, Pensa..." repetia pra si mesmo como um mantra.

Analisou se a pequena abertura para a ventilação do cômodo suportaria sua passagem. Claro que não. Lançou um feitiço e alargou a entrada, passou com dificuldade pelo buraco em sua parede e deu de cara com o lago.

"Queria o que? Você vive em uma masmorra seu imbecil!" Segurou fortemente na janela se esgueirando pelas pedras até alcançar terra firme. O que demorou bastante. Seus braços estavam horríveis.

Não tinha idéia do que estava fazendo. Nem sabia para onde ir.Mas suas pernas já tinham se acostumado a correr.Empunhou a varinha,sentia-se um bicho acuado.Ouviu vozes a sua frente.O time de quadribol da Grifinória parecia voltar de um treino.E ali estava ele,cercado por sete marmanjos.

- Professor o senhor está bem? – Harry parecia chocado com a aparência de Snape. As imaculadas vestes negras sujas de limo e os cabelos despenteados.

- Sim Potter, e se você tocar um dedo em mim, eu vou para Azkaban e seu enterro será impossível de ser realizado, pois você se tornará apenas micro partículas que vão se misturar ao ar e, eventualmente, causar alergias às outras pessoas.

- E por que eu faria isso Snape?

O time da grifinória estava quase rolando no chão de tanto rir.

- Você não quer me agarrar?

- Nem que minha aprovação em Poções dependesse disso... – disse Harry incrédulo.

- 2 pontos pra Grifinória por isso. – falou ainda bobo, e extremamente feliz.Aquela maldita poção parecia ter perdido o efeito.

Ainda pôde escutar os gêmeos falando que eles também não queriam agarrar o morcegão e nem por isso ganhavam ponto nenhum.

Os grifinórios saiam chocados com o acesso de bondade do professor, mas isso não os impedia de rir daquele dialogo todo.

Snape não agüentou ouvir risos as suas costas. Correu pra cima de Potter e o agarrou pelo capuz do uniforme.

- Escute aqui seu cretininho, você vai ter o que você merece.

- Severo algum problema?

De novo e do nada, Dumbledore surgia e o impedia. Maldito velho!Estava sofrendo por causa dele e nem podia se defender devidamente.

Dumbledore dispensou os alunos da Grifinória e começou a interrogar Snape sobre seu comportamento com Potter.

- Foi autodefesa diretor. Ele ia me agarrar.

- Não, ele não ia e você sabe disso. O efeito da poção já passou para o bem de toda Hogwarts. Mas, darei um desconto dessa vez, você teve um dia realmente difícil. Então, só vou abater um terço de seu salário como punição a essa agressão.

Snape suspirou longamente. Adeus renovação de estoque de ingredientes. Seu salário já era uma miséria, e reduzido assim era pior ainda. Relatou brevemente o episódio de McGonagall para Dumbledore que soltou uma gargalhada.

- Se eu fosse você me apressaria em explicar tudo para Minerva, porque se a conheço como a conheço tão bem, acho que nesse momento ela está comentando sobre sua nova opção sexual com Madame Pince e Madame Pomfrey.

Ficou na dúvida se deveria contar sobre Hermione. Seria ridículo contar que dispensou logo a bruxa mais bonita da escola, que tinha azarado uma aluna. Patético. Dumbledore parecia ter lido seus pensamentos.

- Fez muito bem Severo. Ela é sua aluna. Fico grato que se lembrou disso. Mas devo alerta-lo que a Senhorita Granger não estava sob o efeito da poção. Parece que uma explosão do caldeirão de Neville prejudicou-lhe o olfato.

E assobiando deixou um Snape perplexo olhando o horizonte.

Demorou um pouco, mas a escola voltava ao normal. Com muito esforço os boatos sobre sua sexualidade foram apagados da mente dos alunos e logo substituídos por outro, será que ele era um vampiro?Menos mal, apesar dos pesares, pensou ele.

Tudo voltava ao normal, exceto a sensação de ver um brilho âmbar e convidativo nos olhos de Hermione Granger, cada vez que passava perto de sua mesa.Era sua aluna.Pena,.realmente uma pena.


End file.
